Red Rock Park, Nevada
History Red Rock Canyon is 17 miles west of Las Vegas, Nevada. There are various types of geological formations within the canyon, including rock that is red due to iron content. The canyon comprises 195,819 acres. Paleo-Indians lived in this area between 11,000 to 8,000 BCE, the San Dieguito between 7,000 to 5,500 BCE, the Pinto/Gypsum between 3,500 BCE to 1 CE, the Anasazi between 1 CE to 1150 CE, the Patayan between 900 CE to 1800s CE, and the Southern Paiute between 900 CE to modern times. The Paiute Tribe has two nearby reservations, one on Snow Mountain and one within the city of Las Vegas. Folklore, Traditions, and Customs Pottery and roasting pits in the park attest to this place's historical use as a feast area by Native Americans. The two major points of interest are both along the 13 mile one-way scenic drive. The first is the red rock itself. The second point of interest is Native American petroglyphs. The petroglyphs along the scenic loop at Red Rock Park are a series of hand symbols. Petroglyphs are made by chipping desert varnish off the rock to expose the different color of the rock underneath. So these hand prints are not actually prints, they are art in the shape of hands, made using a chisel. The meaning of the hand symbol in Native American petroglyphs is a ceremonial signature. That is, the person performing a prayer at that location chiseled a hand symbol into the rock to personalize the prayer and tie his energy to the place that he made his offering. Experiences Red Rock Canyon National Conservation Area is on national Bureau of Land Management land. Federal laws apply, so it is illegal to mark rocks or take rocks or artifacts. The Native American petroglyphs are protected behind a fence. The actual area of historical offering is in the fenced-off area, but offerings made at the nearby official picnic area seem to work fine. In addition to the historical use by Native Americans, modern people report feeling power in the red rock itself, especially within the shallow caves. It is a feeling of magnetic or magical power, and is said to have healing energy and to help blood complaints and depression. Visitors are allowed to climb on it, including with and without technical gear, and to enter the shallow caves. Red Rock Canyon is a fee use area. One must stop at the gate and buy a ticket or use a pass. The gate guards hand out maps with all the points of interest in the park marked and routed. There is also a visitor center just past the gate. The scenic loop goes to many hiking trailheads, picnic spots, and scenic overlooks. The red rock area can be reached from the first overlook parking area, marked on the map as Calico I, by going down a short but steep trail. The petroglyph area can be reached from Willow Springs Picnic Area. The picnic area is handicapped accessible but the trail to the petroglyphs is not. For more information, click here: http://www.redrockcanyonlv.org/